


For the Love of Cosplay

by independentwriter137



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, adrien is so extra, also adrien is ready to be a magical cat boy in any universe, and mari and adrien are cosplaying, basically fluff, basically miraculous is a cartoon, bc why not, bridgette is ladybug, comic con au, cosplay au, felix is chat noir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentwriter137/pseuds/independentwriter137
Summary: In which Miraculous is a popular cartoon, Marinette and Adrien cosplay as Bridgette and Felix for comic con, Alya insists on voicing Tikki and Plagg, and Nino is embarrassed.





	For the Love of Cosplay

**Author's Note:**

> A/N. Yeah, I have no excuses for this trash fic. Purely self-indulgent (but feel free to indulge with me)

“Did I say you would make a great Ladybug or did I say you would make a great Ladybug?” Alya squealed as Marinette stepped out of the hotel bathroom, covered Ladybug’s signature red and black bodysuit for Comic Con.

“I don’t know about this, Alya. I don’t think I can walk around in this. I want my clothes back,” Marinette said as she pulled at the fabric of her suit.

Pulling out the expertly crafted Tikki doll Marinette had created for the occasion, Alya said in as high a pitched voice as she could muster, “Have faith in yourself, Marinette, er, _Bridgette.”_

Marinette wrinkled her nose. “You make a horrible Tikki.”

“But _you_ make a wonderful Ladybug. You look just like her! I bet you’ll have the best suit out of anyone at the convention,” Alya gushed.

“I should hope so, I spent weeks on this thing,” Marinette said, allowing some pride to seep into her voice as she admired the suit. Her head snapped back to Alya when she heard the telltale sound of a picture being taken. “Alya!” she scolded.

It did little to deter the redhead, who continued snapping pictures of Marinette. “This will be perfect for my blog.”

“I don’t know why _you_ couldn’t dress as Ladybug,” Marinette grumbled, testing out her yo-yo.

“Because I look absolutely nothing like Ladybug. Also, I can’t walk around the convention being photographed when I’m supposed to be a photographer,” Alya said, finally tucking her camera away.

Marinette made a noise of annoyance that would have almost been successful if Alya didn’t see the tiny smile forming on the girl’s lips. Alya knew Marinette was an even bigger fan of Miraculous than Alya was, particularly of Chat Noir. She had a sneaking suspicion that despite her protests, Marinette _loved_ the opportunity to cosplay the spotted superhero. “Maybe we can even find you a Chat Noir,” Alya winked.

Heat blossomed on Marinette’s cheeks and Alya couldn’t hold back her laugh. “There will literally be _dozens_ of Chat Noirs there. Remember that one guy we saw last year who showed up in a leotard and a cat ear headband?”

Alya grimaced at the mental image. “Okay, maybe this year we’ll find a _hot_ Chat Noir, like Adrien Agreste level hot,” she said, poking fun at both of Marinette’s celebrity crushes.

“Oh yeah sure, who knows, maybe Adrien Agreste himself will show up in skintight leather,” Marinette said with an eye roll.

Alya laughed and pulled on her friend’s arm so they could head to the venue already. “Yeah, that’ll be the day,” she agreed. 

* * *

 

When Adrien first asked Nino to go to Comic Con with him, Nino thought they would hang out, take some pictures, watch the panels, buy some merch, you know, what people _normally_ do at Comic Con.

He didn’t expect Adrien to be so _extra._ (Though in all honesty, he really should have because past experience has taught him that the word _low key_ was not in the model’s vocabulary.)

So when Nino slid into the limo that drives Adrien everywhere, he was surprised to find himself face to face with the grinning face of Chat Noir. “I change my mind. I’m out,” he said immediately.

Adrien let out loud chuckle, looking surprisingly comfortable in the cat suit. “Ni- _no!_ You _purr_ omised. No backing out now.”

Nino groaned and buried his face in his hands. Adrien’s costume was alarmingly accurate: from the baton he was twirling between his fingers to the little bell that doubled as a zipper for the suit. He even had a pair of cat ears nestled in his unusually messy blond locks. “Care to explain why you’re dressed as Felix? I mean, bro, I get that you’re a fan of Miraculous, but did you really have to cosplay?”

“Of course!” Adrien gasped, as if the mere suggestion of doing otherwise was a personal offense to him. “Besides, I can’t go walking around as Adrien Agreste, awkward teen model.”

“But you can prance around as a dime a dozen Chat Noir cosplayer?”

“Now you’re getting the picture!” Adrien beamed.

Nino caught the Gorilla’s eye through the rearview mirror and raised his eyebrow in silent question. The Gorilla merely shrugged as if to say _hey, you’re actually friends with him; I’m just the driver._

“Oh!” Adrien exclaimed suddenly, scrambling to open the small backpack next to him. He pulled out a tiny black ball and shoved it in Nino’s face. Nino blinked as a pair of shoddily embroidered green eyes met his. “Meet Plagg!”

Taking the ball of fluff from Adrien, Nino eyed the thing critically. While he wasn’t as big of a fan as Adrien, he had watched a few episodes of Miraculous, certainly enough to know what Plagg was supposed to look like. Currently, the toy he was holding looked less like a cute kwami than a ball of black cloth with sloppy cross-stitching to form the eyes. “Where are his arms?”

“I wasn’t quite sure how to sew those on.”

“Where are his whiskers?”

“They’re those little threads hanging off his face.”

“Pretty sure that’s just loose thread man.”

“They are _whiskers.”_

Rolling his eyes, Nino passed the ball of fluff—excuse him, _Plagg—_ back to Adrien. “Okay then, tell me super fan, if you’re currently transformed as Chat Noir, _why_ do you have a kwami?”

Adrien blinked as if Nino has asked a stupid question. “For when I detransform, of course.”

“Tell me you didn’t pack a detransformed Felix costume,” Nino said and groaned when Adrien was suspiciously silent. He couldn’t imagine his friend being able to pull off the stoic and serious alter ego of Chat Noir, but he always knew Adrien _looked_ the part. It seemed Adrien did too. “You know what, you don’t even have to slow the car down. I’ll just jump right out.”

“What can I say? I’ve been ready to be a magical cat boy my whole life. I even have the transformation sequence down if you want to see—”

“Adrien, _no.”_

“Adrien, _yes.”_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N. Ahhh I should really work on my WIP's instead of creating new one-shots, but here I am. Though tbh, this will probably be a two-shot. Hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Leave a comment!
> 
> -Indy


End file.
